


Of Flowers and Blood

by cORGISS



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cORGISS/pseuds/cORGISS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to go home, Asriel.”</p><p>Home, you think. Funny. You'd thought that “Home” was wherever the two of you were together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Flowers and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Asriel and Chara make me so sad wtf

“I want to go home, Asriel.”

 _Home_ , you think. Funny. You'd thought that “Home” was wherever the two of you were together.

“...You know what I mean,” they say, reading your expression like an open book. You were never that great at hiding your feelings… Or maybe, they just knew you too well for you to try. You sniffle a little bit, wipe your tears, and then you nod.

“Okay, Chara. I'll take you home.”

\--

It breaks your heart to see them go, even though they aren't truly gone. To see them wither away to nothing before your very eyes, until nothing but skin, bones, and a little red soul is all that's left. It breaks your heart to take their soul into your hands, but this is what they wanted. _For Chara_ , you think, _For Chara._

It's odd, at first--having two souls in your tiny little body, and even when it grows to make room for the both of you, you still aren't quite comfortable. The two of you have to learn to work in tandem, moving your too-long legs in time with your too-long arms. So you learn, and you can't help but to think that maybe, just maybe, you can get used to this. Chara doesn't need to die--not entirely, anyways. If it means that your best friend can stay, then you think you can share your body, even if it is kind of annoying to have them rooting around in your thoughts and laughing at how fond you are of your mother’s butterscotch pie.

\--

There's blood, so much blood, and you can barely see, hear, feel anything past the red, the shouting, the fight for control over your body. You hear your sibling’s cry for their destruction, those dirty humans, how dare they hurt you like this, they'll pay for their sins, so on and so forth. The only thought going through your head as you flee, though, is that you can't fulfill your best friend’s last request. Tears blur your vision, and Chara stops screaming.

\--

It hurts, it hurts so much, and you can barely make it to your parents’ throne room before you collapse at their feet, in the middle of the bed of flowers that your father had loved so. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you feel guilty for bloodying up his garden.

Tears stream from your eyes and for once, Chara is silent. You wish they would talk to you, comfort you, but you know there's nothing that they can say. You can't exist after you die, not even if Chara is there to hold you. You're surrounded by your family and you don't think you've ever felt so scared and alone in your whole life.

\--

You wake up with no sibling to tease you from inside your head and you think you understand why they had always been so bitter. If only you'd understood them sooner.


End file.
